Seré un príncipe y tú mi princesa
by xana1
Summary: Voldemort fue captado. Draco Malfoy regresó a Hogwarts con un solo objetivo: ganarse el respeto de todos. Hermione quiería nada más que estudiar en paz. ¿Consiguirán lo que más desean o el destino tiene otros planes? Sexto año
1. El pasado y el presente

El quinto año del Harry terminó con un inmenso dolor y una guerra ganada antes de empezar. Sirius murió en el Ministerio de Magia pero esto no fue el único importante que sucedió en este día. Dumbledore consiguió atrapar Voldemort cerrándolo en un lugar secreto hasta encontrar manera de matarlo de verdad.

-Gracias por dejarme vivir aquí. – Harry sonrió tímidamente a la familia Weasley – Sois mi única familia …

Ahora que Harry no estaba en peligro no era obligado a vivir con su tía.

-Oh, mi pobre chico.- Molly abrazó Harry no permitiéndole respirar.- Siempre has sido como uno de mis propios hijos claro que vas a vivir aquí.

-Yo puedo pagar renta o algo…- empezó Harry pero no le dejaron terminar.

-Harry no seas estúpido. – sonrió Ron dándole un golpe en la espalda.- Ya que todo es arreglado propongo que empezamos a cenar. Hasta me duele el estómago de hambre.

Todos estallaron de risa. Algunas cosas no cambian nunca.

. . .

-No puedo creer que al fin tendremos un año normal. –dijo Hermione cuando todos se acomodaron en el tren.

-Sabéis qué es lo único que no me gusta en este año normal… por fin tendremos exámenes antes de terminar el curso.- lamentó Ron.

-Esto es lo mejor.- nadie se sorprendió oyendo Hermione. Ella ya había sacado un libro desde su mochila para estudiar.

Un año que seguramente será normal. Pero cada año ellos pensaron lo mismo, ¿no?

. . .

He perdido mucho. He perdido todo. Sí, aún tengo mi sangre pura que ahora no vale para nada. Vivía orgulloso de todo lo que tengo, para muchos estar a mi lado fue prestigioso. Ahora no.

Ando por el pasillo para ver Blaise con mis amigos en un compartimiento. Él ocupó mi lugar y con esto quiero decir no solo esto en el tren pero también del Príncipe de Slytherin. Sigo andando pero está todo ocupado. Me duele la cabeza y decido parar y apoyarme a la pared. Cierro los ojos y procuro no pensar. No sé cuándo tiempo he estado así pero al sentir la presencia del alguien abro los ojos encontrándome cara a cara con Hermione Granger. No sé qué exactamente decir por eso estoy mirándola sin hacerlo.

-Todos prefectos deben reunirse en el primer compartimiento.

Al decir esto ella siguió su paso sin mirarme otra vez. Sigo observándola unos momentos sin mover antes de seguirla.

Esto definitivamente no será un año normal. Lo puedo sentir en mis huesos. Pero lo ganaré todo, ganaré el respeto de todos y no por el nombre Malfoy ni siquiera por tener sangre pura.

Me respetarán por quién soy.

 **Hola a todos! Espero que os guste leerlo. Es mi primer fanfiction y además el español no es mi lengua natal así que es posible que haya algunos errores.**


	2. El presente y el futuro

_1996_

 _9 de septiembre_

Hermione salió de la Biblioteca sonriendo. Había pasado su noche sin dormir y cuando ya era una hora considerablemente normal, había saltado de la cama, desentumecido sus brazos y sin decir a nadie se había dirigido hacia la Biblioteca. Durante el verano más que todo echó de menos esta parte de Hogwarts así que aprovechó su visita llenando su mochila con un montón de libros que no podía esperar a leer. Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción.

-¡Vaya! La sangre sucia otra vez no está donde pertenece. – Blaise apareció delante de Hermione impidiéndole el paso. Sus matones o mejor dicho los ex matones de Malfoy le seguían como perros.

-¿Y dónde pertenezco, Zabini?- preguntó la chica indiferente al mismo tiempo que pensaba como salir de esta situación. No le gustaba de nada la mirada del chico moreno. Había algo amenazante que le provocó escalofríos.

-Bueno, vamos a pensar. ¿Chicos, que opináis? – Crabe y Goyle le miraron con tanta confusión que Hermione no consiguió ocultar su risa burlona. Eran tan tontos que aun Malfoy sabía preguntarles solo preguntas a que se responde con simples _sí_ o _no_. Hacer el ridículo obviamente enfadó Zabini porque sacó su varita. La chica hizo lo mismo con mirada llena de desdén.

-En la mugre de donde has venido. Me da asco solo respirar el mismo aire que respiran seres como tú. Yo que tú me ocultaría de vergüenza.

Hermione se había acostumbrado a todo tipo de insultos gracias a Malfoy que para estos cinco años como enemigos no la dejaba pasar cerca de él sin lanzarle alguna ofensa. Pero en este chico podía ver algo preocupante que hasta hoy no había notado. Hermione pensó que como nada puede matarla en el mismísimo momento sin remordimientos.

 _Piensa, Hermione, Piensa. Debes escapar de esta situación peligrosa._

Estuvo a punto de lanzar a Zabini una maldición para poder escapar cuando vio alguien acercarse. Se escucharon unos chasquidos antes que todos pueden ver el mismo Malfoy apoyado con elegancia a la pared, los brazos cruzados ante su pecho. Hermione se preparó ser insultada de nuevo aferrando aún más su varita.

-No tienes ninguna imaginación, _Blaise_. Andando con mis idiotas, ofendiendo a mis sangres sucias. No sabes otro que imitarme. ¿Te gusta ser Draco Malfoy?

Hermione observaba los dos chicos todavía con la varita en la mano sin hacer caso a las palabras del Malfoy. Se sorprendió cuando la mirada fría del mismo se enclavó en ella.

-Vete. – ordenó y ella se quedó boquiabierta sin mover ni un milímetro.- ¡Lárgate, sangre sucia!

Así hizo sin volverse más en su dirección. No podía creer que le había pasado y se prometió a sí misma que desde ese momento tendría mucho cuidado en lo que concierne a Blaize Zabini y de ninguna manera contará a Harry o Ron nada de lo sucedido.

. . .

 _Un año más tarde._

Tres figuras se distinguían en la noche otoñal.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención que las cosas acabaran así.- se disculpó Hermione, ojos clavados en sus zapatos.

-¿Y que eran exactamente tus intenciones? No me respondas. Guárdate tus mentiras de mierda para tú y tu _novio_.

La chica recogió toda su valentía para poder mirarle a los ojos rompiendo su propio corazón al ver el daño que había causado.

-Hermione, amor. Vámonos. – dos manos de piel oscura como la noche la abrazaron por detrás.- No le debemos explicaciones.

La chica asintió dejando el otro muchacho observarles como se alejaban de él. Cuando se perdieron de su vista dio vuelta. De sus ojos se resbalaron lágrimas que ya no había sentido ocultar. Si no sabía mejor pensaría que hubiera muerto en el instante que la perdí. Sin embargo podía sentir su corazón latir en su pecho y eso no lo hacía más feliz sino lo contrario.

 _Los muertos no sienten más el dolor._ Y sin pensar más alcanzó el lago y entró desapareciendo poco a poco en las aguas frías y negras que le dieron el consuelo que necesitaba tanto.

 _ **¡Hola! La verdad es que cuando he publicado el primer capítulo no esperaba que realmente alguien lo abriera y leyera. Pero aquí estoy ya con un review y seguidores, muy feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupada de no decepcionaros. Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo. :)**_


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

-Qué pena me da.- susurró Hermione más a si misma que a sus amigos. Harry y Ron que habían sido los únicos que la oyeron, giraron cabezas a su dirección con interés.

Ella se dio cuenta que había expresado sus pensamientos a voz alta y cubrió boca con la mano.

-¿De qué hablas, Hermione?-preguntó Harry siguiendo la mirada de su amiga hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Malfoy.-confesó la castaña y continuó - Es que llevo una semana observándolo y me parece diferente.

Hermione decidió guardar para sí misma que la razón principal de su interés fue su encuentro con Zabini. No sabía qué intenciones tuvo pero la dejó irse y ella admitió que fue agradecida.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry con cuidado. Hermione sintió provocar la atención de sus compañeros de casa e inclinó la cabeza para explicar susurrando.

-Fijaos, come siempre solo sin hablar con nadie. No nos hace problemas ni en las clases, ni en los pasillos. Es bastante raro.

-No seas ridícula. Yo te diré qué le pasa aun sin mirar en su dirección. Papi está en el cárcel y él no tiene a quién quejarse si tendrá problemas. – explicó simplemente Ron.

-O planea algo peor que solo molestarnos en los pasillos. Hermione, prométeme que no harías algo estúpido. –pidió Harry preocupado.

Hermione sabía que sus amigos no podrán entenderla porque odiaban a Malfoy pero sus padres siempre le habían repetido que las cosas nunca están blancas o negras así como nadie nace bueno o malo. Hermione consideraba que Draco fue una excepción de la regla. Nunca pudo ver en él algo que demuestre lo contrario. Nunca hasta ahora. Tuvo que averiguar si en realidad el chico fue cambiado o sus amigos tuvieron razón. Inconsciente se fijó de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin para descubrir que Malfoy ya no se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

-Chicos, tengo que ir. – y con esas palabras la castaña se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor justo a tiempo para ver el rubio y seguirle.

Ella andaba tan lejos como podía y logró no perderle de vista pasillo tras pasillo hasta que se chocó con un grupo de niños de primer curso. Eran muy desorientados y Hermione les explicó cómo encontrar su siguiente clase. Los niños se despidieron agradecidos dejando Hermione maldecir bajo su voz. No había rastro del rubio. La castaña buscó el chico unos minutos más y justo cuando decidió que debe regresar sintió unas manos que la agarraron. Dentro de segundos ya no se encontraba en el pasillo sino en una clase vacía.

-¿Qué demonios? –gritó la chica y levantó la varita.

-¿Por qué me sigues como un perro por los pasillos? – Hermione observó el muchacho. Claro, parecía enfadado pero no había levantado su varita como ella. Solo la miraba con sus ojos grises esperando su respuesta. Ella al contrario a toda razón bajó la mano.

-No te seguía.-dijo simplemente fingiendo estar más tranquila que estaba en realidad.

-¿Y si te digo que no te creo?

-Bueno… si me lo dices yo probablemente te diré que esto no es mi problema.

En el mismo instante que Hermione terminó la última palabra, la varita de Malfoy rozó su cuello pero sin provocar el dolor que ella esperaba. Él la sostenía a un milímetro de su piel a la vez amenazante y con cuidado no hacerle daño. La chica fue tan confusa que decidió decir la verdad.

-Sí, tienes razón. Te seguí porque…

Hermione fue bruscamente interrumpida por un estallido. Sin mirar podía decir que estos intrusos fueron sus amigos. La castaña maldijo su suerte por segunda vez este día.

-Chicos, bajen las varitas. Por favor.- pidió ella dirigiéndose a sus mejores amigos.-Vámonos, os explicaré todo en la sala común.

-Pero Hermione…-empezó Ron pero la chica levantó la mano para callarle.

-Ni pero, ni nada. Vámonos.-repitió y salió de la sala rezando con todo su ser que sus amigos la sigan sin hacer alguna estupidez. Desde el pasillo ella pudo oír las advertencias de Harry y Ron acompañados de unos insultos que ella no podría ni repetir en su mente sin enrojecer. En un par de minutos sus amigos salieron y ella suspiró aliviada.

 _ **¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos que sigan leyendo mi fic. Espero que os guste :)**_ _ **No dudéis escribirme mensaje si tengo errores o lo que sea. El capítulo siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Draco.**_


End file.
